The Greaser Chronicles Part Two: I'll be that Girl
by Pixie Moon Angel
Summary: Same old story, but this is my take on it. Full of mystery, love, heartache, conflict. Title from my fav. BareNaked Ladies song. See what kind of trouble one little lady from the city can get into when she moves to Tulsa! R/R please! COMPLETE! Post-Novel.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Okay,here is another story by me! This one is based on a book called "The Outsiders" by S.E. Hinton (or atleast I think that's the author's name.). Great book! I love it. At the end,I cried. But it was wonderful! For those of you who haven't read it, read the darn thing! And for those of you who have,you know what I'm talking about.  
Well, I don't own any of those characters from the book. I own Angel,her parents,Peril, Charles,Dotty,Inspector Jones, Katie and her cronies, Butch (the dog),and I think that's it. Oh, and I own Joe. Jade is the creation of my friend Holli's mind. I have permission to use her,though. Now, I would like lots of reviews for this story. I hope you like this one very much!  
  
"Stop! Theif! Someone stop that girl! She just stole my wallet!," yelled the astonished tourist.  
"Who is it this time,cheif?," yelled one of the officers.  
"Angel! Again! Angel,get back here this instant, young lady! You're going to be arrested if you don't stop! Quit running!"  
"Not a chance,porky!," the teenager yelled over her shoulder at the obese officer chasing her down the alleyways of Brooklyn."You want me so bad, come and get me!"  
Running as fast as she could, she decided which routes to take. Left turn,right turn, over a garbage can,under a truck ramp, and suddenly, she was trapped between a chain-length fence and the officers that would surely take her back to Juvinell Hall. Panting,she looked around for any hope of escape. But it looked like luck wasn't on her side this time for there was no way out and the police were closing in fast. Before she knew it, they wrestled her to the ground and slapped handcuffs on her.  
Deciding to stay quiet this time,Angel let them force her into the back of a police car and close the door. Soon,they were on their way to the police station and Angel would once again be transported to the place that she now thought of as her second home: Juvie.  
As the cop car turned a corner,Angel saw her escape. A tall man was standing in one of the alleyways. She knew this man as her partner in crime. His name was Joe. Even in the dark alleyway,she could see his blue eyes glaring at her. Kicking the door open, she turned backwards and threw herself from the car and onto the pavement on her bottom.  
Without even checking to see if she was alright,she sprang to her feet and ran towards Joe.When she reached him,she was throughly winded from the chase and to her utter surprise, he lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder as if she were a bag of potatoes.  
She could see the policemen spring from the cars and give chase. Then they shouted for Joe to stop running or they would shoot,which he totally ignored their warning and kept running. As they rounded the corner, a rain of bullets flashed past Angel's face, one nicking her cheek.  
  
When they reached the hide-out,only then did Joe put Angel down. He looked her over to make sure that no harm had to come to her.He watched her straighten her leather jacket and pull down her white spaghetti-strap top. Her boot-cut straight legged jeans were too tight in the rump and ripped under the back pockets,at the knees,and just under the front pockets, Her straw-colored hair was pulled into a hasty bun that had strands coming out of the sides, She took the pins out,shook her head and smoothed the waist-length mane down.  
As she strode around the room,she threw her jacket on a chair,kicked off her white sneakers and flopped down onto the trashy sofa. She looked around the room with disgust. 'What a dump',she thought with loathing. Life was her enemy. Death too,for that matter. Death had stolen her parents from her when she was only nine and Life had given her this. She had to steal for money,clothes and food. Living in this junk heap was the only other choice she had to living like a bum on the street.  
She looked up and took in all of Joe's handsome looks. His chestnut hair was cut short, his tanned face amd arms were a dark olive color.His most startling feature in Angel's opinion were his cobalt blue eyes.They had an exotic slant to them that was facinating. At seventeen,Joe had been an orphan and on his own for almost ten years now. He had a nice build due to weight lifting.  
From the beaten-up vanity's drawer,she pulled out a sterling silver hairbrush with an opal handle.This was the only thing that Angel had left to remember her mother by. She slowly ran the bristole through her hair and lost herself deep in thought.  
Joe had come up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She leaned back against his stomach and tilted her head back to look into his eyes.  
"We've got to get some more money. We're running low again," he explained in a grim tone.  
"Right," she replied without any thought. "Illegal poker game?," Amgel asked with a smile.  
"Exactly," he replied with a wonderful grin.  
  
~~~~~  
Well,how'd ya like it? Review and let me know! Later Days, loyal readers. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-- Well,you know the deal. I don't own any of the other characters than the ones I named in the last chapter. I think that's all I have to say here. Enjoy!  
  
Angel zipped up her leather jacket against the cold night wind. They stared down at the poker game being held below them. Checking to see if her harness was on correctly, she kicked in the glass for Joe and watched him jump into the room. She quietly lowered herself into the room behind the players and, due to her small size and petiteness, she was able to sneak up behind them and scoop all the cash into a sack.   
By the time she was out the door, she heard the police sirens. Tearing down an alley and up a fire escsape, she thought that she was safe and let out a sigh of relief. Joe quickly came up the ladder and relieved her of the bag. He was rushing onto the roof top and was just lending Angel a hand when an officer grabbed her ankle and jerked her back down the ladder. With her arms pinned behind her back, she couldn't do any harm to the man.   
"GO!," she screamed at Joe. "GET LOST! YOU CAN STILL ESCAPE! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME!"   
With a quick backward glance, he lept onto the next rooftop and out of sight. For the second time that day, she was handcuffed and stuffed into the back of a police car.  
"This time, you're not getting away, little Angel," snarled the police cheif. The doors were barred shut and there was no other ways to get out. They hauled her into an interrogation room and handcuffed her to the chair. As she waited for someone to come and question her, she decided not to let on that she knew where Joe was and hoped that he had enough since to move the hideout.   
"So, Angel's back again," taunted a masculine voice.  
"Really,Inspector Jones, you're catching on. Last time you weren't as quick with the insults," she spat at the tall,thin and balding man that had just walked in. This man had been interrogating her ever since she had first started being hauled in here.  
"Let's get to the point,shall we, little Angel? Where is your partner?"  
"Partner? I have a partner? What brought you to that conclusion, Inspector," she questioned in an innocent voice. Whatever she would do, she would never betray Joe. He was like a brother for her and she would never rat on him.  
"Don't play stupid, little Angel. We know that you didn't act alone. Tell us the other people's names and we'll go easy on you."  
"I'm afraid that I don't know what you're talking about," she said in the same innocent voice. "Why would I, a good little girl, want to steal something?"  
"That's what we're here to find out. Now tell me your partner's name!"  
"No."  
"Tell me!"  
"Never," she said in a deadly whisper.  
"TELL-ME-HIS-NAME!" he screamed right in her face,sending spit all over her cheeks.At once she began to scream : "ASSAULT!"  
Police men came rushing in to see what was happening and Inspector Jones straightened up and informed them that she wouldn't talk.  
"Well, dear Angel, seems that we'll just have to deal with you," he told her in a calm voice.  
"I've been to Juvie about twenty times, but you know, I wouldn't mind going back once more, just to see what's changed," she said in a casual voice.  
"Well, now we know that that isn't working. So, let's try something else. You happen to be an orphan, aren't you?" he asked with an evil gleamer in his eyes. Angel looked away from him with pain in her cobalt eyes.  
"Aha! Looks like we've struck home, boys. You'll be placed in a foster home and made to attend school. Don't even think of running away. Police will be watching the house and the school and watching you when you leave the house. If you try to escape, you'll be put in jail. For now, you'll sleep in a cell. Take her away, boys."  
Two officers walked her to a cell and lightly pushed her in. As the bars closed and locked, Angel realized her fate. She would either have to live with whoever Jones stuck her with until she reached the age where she could live on her own legally or live in prison. Carefully, she made her decision and yelled it to Jones.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
Cliff hanger! Want to know what happens now? Read the next chapter! HA-HA-HA-HA- HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm just joking. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- nothing much has changed from the last chapter. Well,I hope you enjoy!  
  
With a police escort, Angel made her way back to her hide-out, which was, to Angel's relief, Joe-free. She walked around and packed up the few things that she wanted to take with her,which was only a few pairs of clothes,what money she had,and her mother's hairbrush. As she was picking up a crate, she heard a meow from behind her. Turning around,she realized that it was only Peril.  
Peril was a grey kitten with a white left back paw and jade eyes.While walking down an alley a week ago, Angel had come across a meowing garbage bag. When she opened it up, she found four kittens colored orange and black. She had put them in a box and gave them away to orphans. As she was about to throw the box in a dumpster, she heared weak meowing coming from inside. Curiousty getting the better of her, she looked inside.   
And she had found Peril, the runt of the litter. He was weak from not being fed. Deciding to take him home, she put him in her jacket and zipped it up so he wouldn't fall out. She fed him milk from an eye-dropper and he'd slept on her pillow that night.  
Angel scratched him behind the ear and smiled when he started to purr. She put him into her jacket, and him still being two weeks old, sunk into it. Watching the officer out of the corner of her eye, she went back to packing.   
  
Later that day, they finally told Angel where she was being sent.  
"NORTH CAROLINA!," she screamed, incredously.  
"Yup. What's wrong,little Angel? Not like being away from the big city?" asked Jones, with a smile on his face.  
"Hey Jones, why don't you take that clipboard and stick it up your-"  
"Now,now," he cut in. "Let's not have such words from little girls. You'll be leaving in ten minutes. Bye-bye, now."  
"Yeah, I'll miss you like a pain in the-"  
"Language, little Angel," he said in a cheerful tone.  
As they led her out of the office and to the airport, she still couldn't believe that she was going to North Carolina. All the memories about her childhood rushed back to her in a flash. She still couldn't decide weither this was a good thing or a bad thing.  
  
Several hours later, she was being escourted down the street in a police car. They parked in front of a shabby-looking two story house. When they knocked on the door, a dumpy woman with greying brown hair answered the door. Inside, a dog was barking it's head off.  
"Ah, this must be Angel," said the woman in a cheery voice.  
Angel didn't say anything but just looked the woman up and down. Deciding not to say anything to offend the woman in front of Inspector Jones, she kept her mouth shut.   
"Well, come in,dear. I'll show you to your room," and with that said, she rushed Angel into the house. As the door closed, she heared Inspector Jones chuckle.  
Up the stairs,Angel was led by her hand. There was something about the woman that you just couldn't help but like her, but Angel just shook her head at that and mentally put up her defences. As always, she wasn't going to let this woman get close to her, the same she did to all people, except Joe.  
"Here's your room, dear," the woman said gently. "Feel free to move anything around that you want. I'll call you for dinner in a few hours. You probally want to rest for a while,so I'll leave you to it. How old are you,dear? I'm afraid that they didn't tell me your age."   
"Fourteen," Angel said simply.  
"I have a son around that age," replied the woman,beaming with pride."His name is Charles. You can call me Dotty."  
"Right," said Angel with sarcasm that Dotty seemed to miss. As she walked into the room, she turned in circles to see all of it. The wall paper had little roses and ivy vines, so much like that of her old room. The bed was a queen size with a cream-colored comforter and pattern to match the wall paper. There was a chest of drawers beside the closet. On top of the chest,hanging on the wall, was a square mirror.  
Angel looked in the closet. All that was there was uniforms that consisted of navy skirts, long sleeve button-up shirts, short sleeve button-up shirts, navy vests with a school's creast, and shiny button shoes. Slamming the door, Angel scoffed. Like I would wear that garbage, she thought.  
Unzipping her jacket, she let Peril fall onto the bed. She then sat down in the middle of the floor and dumped out her backpack. She folded her clothes and put them in drawers. The few novels that she had went into the bedside table drawer. She put her walkman on the chest. She threw her dirty clothes into the hamper by the door and kicked off her shoes. Taking the few rags that she brought with her, she put them in the bottom drawer and made a bed for Peril. With tender care, she put him in the drawer and watched him curl up and fall asleep.  
She flung herself onto the middle of the bed and stared at the ceiling. Life had been bad, but this was crazy. Did Dotty say something about a boy? She couldn't recall. Well, it probally didn't matter. Life sucked. Maybe soon she could get out of here and live on her own, the way she wanted to live. And without realizing it, she drifted off to sleep.  
  
A woman screamed. Who was that? Angel looked around. She was outside of a hotel. The woman screamed again and there was a gunshot. Then the woman screamed," Run Angelina!" and another shot rang out. Suddenly Angel was running and everything went blurry. She heard banging and jerked back to wakefulness.  
Looking around,she didn't reconize where she was. Then everything came back to her. She remembered where she was and why. But the banging was something that confused her sleep-fogged mind.  
She got up and walked to the door. She saw Dotty's beaming face and remembered something about dinner.  
"Are you hungry,dear," Dotty asked in a gentle voice.  
"Yeah, sure, whatever," said Angel in a voice that implied that she didn't know exactly what she was agreeing to.  
She followed Dotty down the steps and into a dining room. There was a big table with delicious-looking food. Wondering weither other people would be joining them or not. Without speaking,Angel pulled out a chair and sat down.  
Spooning food onto her plate,she wondered if Dotty did say something about a son or if she just imagined that. And as if by the will of Angel's thoughts, the door suddenly opened and a teenage boy's voice called," Mom! I'm home! Are you here?!"  
Not knowing what to do, Angel just sat there and continued eating. Dotty called back that dinner was ready and that she was eating. Then the boy came into the dining room.  
He was tall and resembled Joe a great deal in looks and build. His eyes were green and his hair was dark brown,like his mother's. He stopped and stared at Angel in surprise.  
"Who's this," he asked his mother,pointing at Angel.  
"Now Charles," said Dotty in a calm voice,"it's not nice to point. This is Angel. She's the girl who was going to be staying with us. Now have a seat and eat."  
"When they told us that we were going to have a foster child,I didn't expect...well,that," he said,pointing at Angel once more.  
"Yeah,well," said Angel,"you know what,you keep talking and I'm going to shove my foot so far up your--forget it.You're not worth my time." She got out of her chair and went back to her room. As she left,she heard Dotty scolding Charles. She smiled to herself.   
When she got to her room, she closed and locked the door. Pulling off her shirt and jeans, she looked for some p.j.s. When she couldn't find one, she pulled out one of Joe's t-shirts that she had brought with her. The shirt was grey and came down to her knees. She pulled back the covers and climbed into the bed.  
"Good night, Peril," she said on a yawn. Before she knew it, she drifted off to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well,please review. I'm going to stop writting disclaimers for now. It's actually getting annoying. Just review after every chapter,please. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
The buzzing alarm clock was what woke Angel the next morning. She shuffled down the hall and into the bathroom. Locking the door so no one could come in, she started a warm shower. She pinned up her hair and got in.  
  
After the shower, she wrapped a towel around herself and wiped the fog off of the mirror. She picked up the black hair dye that she had bought and started applying it.  
Soon enough, while the she was washing the dye stuff out of her hair, Charles came pounding at the door.  
"Open the door," he yelled.  
"Bite me," she screamed over the running water.  
"If you don't open this door now, so help me, I'll bust it down!"  
"You'll have to! I'm not coming out until I decide that I want to!"  
She heard him run down the hallway and come running back towards the door. As he drew near, she opened the door and he came flying in. He landed sprawled in the wet bathtub.   
"I guess I changed my mind," she said,laughing at his soaked bottom.  
"You did that on puropse," he growled.  
"Of course. Everyone needs a good laugh in the mornings!"  
She walked down the hallway to get dressed. Examining her hair in the mirror, she decided that it looked alittle like Shakira's hair. She didn't have time to dwell on messed up streaks now. Pulling out clothes, she decided to wear her jeans with the tears under the front and back pockets. She then pulled on a white tanktop and some black sneakers. As she left her room, she made sure that Peril was okay and shut the door.   
As she walked the three blocks to the school,she wondered which officers were watching her. Deciding to give up, she pulled out the class schedule that she had found for her on the bedside table.When she glimpsed the school, her mouth dropped open. It was one of those prepy public schools. This was going to be horrible. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
By lunchtime, the day was going worse than she thought. People kept looking at her funny, she had gotten tons of homework and books to take home,Charles was still mad at her for the bathtub incident (but she couldn't care less about his feelings.), the snotty cheerleaders were working her last nerves, and after lunch, some guy was supposed to show her around the rest of the school. His name was Johnny or something like that. But she couldn't care less about that either.  
Sitting at a luch table away from the rest, Angel was silently plotting her revenge against Jones. Maybe she could slice his bed sheets and pillows. Or even trash his office. Or maybe-  
"Look girls, it's the city trash," said the lead cheerleader, Katie.  
"Why don't you go get a life, you air-headed bimbos," retorted Angel, finishing the last of her Pepsi.  
"Why don't you just go back to where you came from,clepto," sneered Katie. The other cheerleaders voiced their agreement. That was the last straw for Angel. Grabbing her glass Pepsi bottle by the neck, she broke off most of the bottle part. She then stood up,turned to face Katie, and pointed the bottle at her.  
"Listen here,miss thang, you back off and leave me alone or so help me,I'll ram this into your neck," Angel growled, brandishing the bottle at Katie as she had seen Joe do so many times.  
The cheerleaders screamed and ran. With a smile of satisfaction on her face, Angel threw away what was left of her lunch and the bottle and went inside the building.  
She sat down in front of the admistration office where she was supposed to meet Johnny,or whatever his name was. She pulled Interview with the Vampire out and started reading where she had left off last time.  
About five minutes later, someone approached her and asked her if her name was Angel.  
"That's what it says on my police report," she answered honestly."You're....Johnny,right?" she asked without looking up from her book.  
"That's right. I'm supposed to show you around the school."  
She put the book back in her bag and looked up at the boy. Her breath caught in her throat. His black hair was parted and combed away from his face with little whisps on his forehead. He was tanned and had deep, soulful dark eyes. He wasn't quite as muscular as Joe, but he had a nice build. He was wearing baggy jeans and a long navy t-shirt. There was something about him that Angel couldn't get over. Something that in some strange way attracted her to him...  
Shaking her head at the silly thought, she got up and walked with him down the hallway. He spoke in a quiet voice that she found oddly soothing. As he walked her around the school, she got to know him a bit better. He lived with his dad and mom, he walked to and from school, he didn't have any siblings, his favorite music was just about everything, and he had some classes with her.  
"So," he said casually,"what about you? Which parents do you live with? Do you have and brothers or sisters? What kind of music do you like?"  
Angel shifted nervously. She didn't like talking about her past. She never had. And she wasn't going to tell this guy, who was almost a complete stranger to her.  
"I don't have parents," she said quietly."No brothers or sisters either. I don't like to talk about it.  
"Oh,I'm sorry. I didn't know. So,who are you living with?"  
"Dotty McPhearson and her son Charles."  
"Oh,the widow.Yeah,I have some classes with Charles too."  
"Hmm.Well, you asked what kind of music I like, so I guess I can answer that. Anything kind of like rock. You know, Bon Jovi's 'It's my life','Flavor of the Weak','Blurry',and I also like 'The whole world' by Outkast."  
"Cool," he said,nodding his head. "So,did you really threaten to impale a bottle into Katie's throat at luch today?"  
Laughing,Angel said,"Yeah.It was pretty funny to see her face."  
He smiled. "Just asking, but would you like to go get a soda or something after school today?"  
"Are you asking me out on a date?"  
"Umm,yeah," he answered, blushing slightly.  
She was so taken aback,she didn't know quite how to answer. Thinking it over carefully, she weighed the possiblites. Then she gave him her answer. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"Yes," she said,hardly contaning her smile.  
"Okay,well,how about I meet you in front of your house and we can walk?"  
"That's fine," she said in a casualy voice."Well,I've got to get to class."  
"Okay,bye." He watched her walk down the hall and then hurried to his class.  
  
Angel raced home as fast as she could.What was she going to wear? What was she going to say? What did you do on a date,  
anyhow? When she got back to her room, she heard barking from inside and the door was slightly ajar. As she opened it, she saw something that made her furious.  
A brown dog the size of a house cat with lots of hair was sniffing at Peril's drawer. And right before her eyes,it pried the door open and drug Peril, hissing and spitting, out of the drawer by his head!  
"Hey!," she screamed. "Drop him,you beast!"   
The dog looked at her for a moment then started flinging him around like a tugrope. With a cry of outrage, Angel rushed foward, flung her bag off of her shoulder, and hit the dog in the side with it, all the while keeping a hold of one strap. The dog yelped andran to the door. Stooping down, Angel examined Peril. Aside from being drooled on, he was alright. Just then, the dog decided to come back for round two.  
Angel jumped to her feet and swung her bag again. The dog yelped but then clamped onto the other strap and held on. Turning in fast circles,Angel held the bag out at arm's length and watched the dog spin around.She shook him loose and he landed on the floor and slid towards the door. At that moment, Charles came past her door,heading to his room.  
"What are you doing to my dog?!," he screamed at her.  
"That stupid beast was hurting my baby kitten and then it tried to attack me!," Angel screamed back.  
"So you fling him around the room by your bookbag strap?!"  
"He wouldn't let go!"  
Charles gathered the shaking dog up in his arms and was about to argue something else when Angel strode across the room and slammed the door in his face,literally. She heard him swear as the door hit his nose. Angel hoped that it was broken or atleast bleeding. Both would be good.  
  
A few hours later, the doorbell ringed and Dotty shouted for Charles. Angel walked down the stairs, deciding to wait outside for Johnny. Charles was just coming to the door when Angel got to the last step.  
"Hi,Angel," said a soft and familiar voice. It was Johnny. She smiled and walked to the door.  
"Hey," she replied.   
"Ready to go," he asked.  
"Ready as I'll ever be,I guess."  
"Wait a minute," butted in Charles. "You're going out with Johnny Cade?"  
"Yeah,so?" reaponded Angel.  
"Johnny,man,what are you doing? This girl is crazy. You heard about what she did to Katie today. And just a few minutes ago I caught her flinging Butch around her room by her backpack strap!"  
"You should have named that dog 'Butcher'! He was using my kitten as a chew toy!"  
"Yeah,well,maybe your cat started it!"  
"Peril can barely walk,you idiot! He was in my drawer and when I came into my room, your beast was in there and pulling Peril out of the drawer by his head!"  
"Yeah,well--"  
"Okay,I think we should go now," said Johnny, guiding Angel out the door and telling Charles that he'd see him later.  
  
When they got to the pizza parlor called Skeeter's, Johnny ordered them some pizza and something to drink. They shared a little small talk and the ate pizza. When they were finished, Johnny offered to walk her home. Home. How strange that word sounded to her. Since it bothered her so much to think of Dotty's house as home, she asked him just to call it Dotty's, which he agreed to.  
"Well," he said, looking at the door. "Here we are."  
"Yup," she said. She had no clue what to do now.  
"Um, can I ask you something, Angel?"  
"Yeah."  
"Do you think--That is,uh...Do you think I could kiss you?"  
"I might be horrible at it since I haven't really kissed a guy before..."  
"Well,let's just see."  
They both leaned foward,closing their eyes. Angel couldn't believe that this was happening. This would be her first kiss. Just as their lips touched,Charled flung open the door with a bang.   
"You weren't going to kiss her,were you Johnny?," Charles asked in disbelief.  
"Uh,yeah,dude."  
"Why? That's like fraternizing with the enemy!"  
"What is your problem?," cried Angel. He was probally standing there the whole time, waiting for this.  
"My problem? MY problem?! I'm not the one who threatened a cheerleader with bodily harm! What is your problem?!"  
"My problem is YOU!," Angel screamed. "Good night,Johnny. I'll see you at school tomorrow."  
"Good night,Angel," he said,walking away.  
Before Charles could start again, Angel walked away. She stormed up the steps and into her room. She didn't doubt for a minute that Charles had been waiting to do that.   
As Angel readied herself for bed,she was still fumming.  
Charles was such a jerk. But if he wanted to be that way, two people could play at that game. As she drifted off to sleep, she thought of Johnny and the plans she had in store for Charles tomorrow. The grin that was on her face as she went to sleep was both wicked and pleasent. Tomorrow,Charles was going to pay. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chaper 7  
  
The morning started out fine for Charles. When he went to the bathroom,Angel was no where in sight. He showered and dressed without interruption. When he came down the stairs, he smelled food cooking but his mother was no where in sight. The table was laden with scrambled eggs, toast,ham,bacon,orange juice, milk,and honey. When he walked in,he saw who was cooking and about flipped out.  
In his mother's white apron and scrambling more eggs was Angel.  
She turned around when she heard him enter and beamed at him.   
"Your plate is on the end.Hope you enjoy," she added in a cheerful tone.  
As he sunk into his chair, she put some honey into a glass of milk and heated it up in the microwave. Downing it in three gulps, she grabbed her bag, threw off the apron and started out the door. Charles observed that she was wearing her usual type of jeans, but they had been cut into daisy-dukes. He also noted that she had nice legs. She threw her jacket over her shouler and straightened her spagetti top. Making sure that her shoes were tied and her socks rolled down, she waved good-bye to Charles and ran out the door, stifiling a giggle as he took a gulp of orange juice.  
  
At school, Angel was looking for Johnny when she was tapped on the shoulder. It was Charles. His hair had turned lime green, he was scratching himself as if he had fleas, and he was clutching his stomach as if it was causing him great pain. Angel bit her lipto keep from laughing.  
"What did you do to me!," he screamed with agony in his voice.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about," she replied still holding back her laughter. In all honesty,she did know what he was talking about. She'd put green hair dye in his shampoo, e-lax in his orange juice,itching powder in his underwear and clothes, and his shoes should have been filled with ants.  
"Like--,"  
"Hi Angel," Johnny inturrupted. "What's going on?"  
"Nothing,really," she replied casually. "I was just talking to Charles."  
"That's good that you two are finally getting along. Can I walk you to class?"  
"Sure," she accepted his offer,smiling. As they walked away, she looked over her shoulder at Charles and mouthed the words, "Never cross Angel."   
  
The months flew by as if caught in a breeze. September turned to October and October turned to November, which quickly turned to December. Before Angel knew it, her birthday was only a week away. But somehow, her birthday hadn't ever really meant anything after she was orphaned.  
As she was walking with her head stuck in the clouds, running over and over the details of that faithful day when she no longer had parents, someone ran straight into her. She grabbed onto a fence before she hit the ground and promptly yelled in her Brookyln accent: "Hey! I'm walking here!"  
The guy, who had been walking backwards, turned to say something to her. She was inches from kicking him in the shins, but then she saw who it was.   
"Dally," she half screamed in question.   
"Hey, Angel. Imagaine seeing you again.Thought you were still in Brooklyn," he replied casually.  
As he helped her regain her balance and gave her a quick hug, Angel looked him over. His pale blonde hair had gotten a little longer since the last time that she had seen him. His cold eyes were the same also. He'd gotten alittle more muscular also.  
"Where are you heading,girl," he asked.  
"School,actually. Care to give me a ride?"  
"How could I turn something so cute down," he asked, lifting her chin gently.  
She climbed into his beat up car and closed the door.The ride to school was fast and dangerous. But that was the way that Dally had always driven. When they got there, Angel found out that Dally was also enrolled in this school. As they walked to the school, Dally draped one arm around her shoulders and carried her books.  
"Hey,Johnnycake!," Dally shouted at Johnny's back. Johnny turned around and a smile claimed his face.  
"Hey Dally, What are you doing here?," he called back.  
"Just got outta the cooler," Dally yelled to him. "And ran into a old friend. Come and meet her!"  
Johnny couldn't see Angel over the heads of the crowd. When he got there, he looked suprised to see her.  
"Johnny, this is--"  
"Angel," Johnny finished for him. "I know. We've met. Actually,  
we've went out a few times."  
Dally looked at Angel to see if it was true. To his surprise, she was blushing.  
"Oh,my god!," Dally said between laughs."Angel is actually blushing! I never thought that I'd see the day!"  
"Why not," questioned Johnny.  
"You mean no one knows about her record here," asked Dally in shock.  
"Record," Johnny asked in confusion.  
"You are now looking at one of the best pickpockets in Brooklyn," Dally informed him proudly,as if he were announcing that she had just won the Nobel Peace Prize. "I taught her everything I know."  
"Oh,whatever," Angel scoffed, pushing his arm off her shoulder. "Joe also helped. And where were you when I needed you? You had left New York and I had to turn to Joe again,even though he was furious at me for getting caught again. I owe him my life and maybe more. I have been nothing but a burden on him but he put  
up with me. Why,I'll never know. But you left me behind."  
"Well,who wouldn't want to keep you around," said Dally,  
slapping her butt. "Such a pretty little thing. Joe would have been crazy to cast you out."  
"You are such a sleeze, Dally!," Angel said,slapping his face. But this was all play-acting. She did owe some of her life to Dally. Johnny looked a little jealous so Angel draped his arm over her shoulder and snuggled to his side against the cold.  
  
When Angel was walking home with Johnny and Dally,they heard someone shouting.  
"Hey! Dally!Angel! Wait up,you idiot people! Slow down or I'm going to shoot you! I'll have to get a gun first,but those are just details! Now STOP!"  
They stopped and turned around. Running up behind them,was another old friend from New York. Her fan of raven hair was flying out behind her and her face was flushed. When she reached them, she grabbed onto Dally's shoulder and panted for breath. When she regained it, she pulled Dally into a hug.  
"Where have you people been?," she yelled joyfuly. "I just got out of Juvie. Joe said that you got hauled in again and that you were gone. We wondered where you were. I came here to see Dally, but I had no clue you were here." And she hugged Angel in turn.  
"Jade," Angel breathed,hugging Jade. "Never thought that I'd see you again. How have you been? How's Joe?"  
"He's fine and I'm fine. Who's this," she asked,turning her misty sky blue eyes on Johnny.  
"Don't even think about it,Jade. This one is mine," Angel said,  
huddling closer to Johnny. They continued walking down the street,Jade now in their ranks. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
"Where are we going,guys," asked Angel.  
"To a friend's house," answered Dally simply.  
They had been walking for miles now and Angel's feet were hurting. But she didn't say anything. Instead she just sat down on the next bench that they came to.  
"Angel,what are you doing," asked Dally.  
"My feet are killing me," she whined,deciding to be bratty.  
"Come on, we're almost there."  
"I don't wanna," she said. "The only way that you'e going to get me off this bench is to carry me."  
Dally walked up and turned his back to her. At first,she didn't understand. But then she stood up on the bench and wrapped her arms around his neck. He moved away from the bench and put his hands behind his back, right under her butt, so he could hold her up.  
They set off again. Where they were going, Angel and Jade didn't really know.  
  
In ten more minutes,they stopped in front of a two-story house. Johnny knocked on the door and they waited. Angel laid her head on Dally's shoulder to where she was looking at his neck. She breathed in his aftershave. The door opened.  
Standing in the doorway was a boy of seventeen. His dirty blonde hair was slightly slicked back with hair grease. He had a friendly air about him. There was something about him,his energy maybe, that made you want to get to know him. Maybe it was also his movie-star looks. Angel wasn't really sure.  
"Hey Soda," said Dally to the guy in the doorway.  
"What's up Dally," the guy,obviously named Soda, asked. "Finally get out of the cooler?"  
"Yeah. Well,I get hauled in for everything that goes on in this town."  
"Who is it,Soda," yelled a voice from withing the house.  
"Dally and Johnny and some girls," Soda shouted over his shoulder. "Come on in,people."  
Dally walked in and Johnny and Jade followed. Dally moved his arms and let Angel slide to her feet. She then came around Dally to stand beside Johnny. She let him lace his fingers in hers.  
"Soda," said Dally," this is Angel and this is Jade. Girls, this is Sodapop Curtis."  
"Hi," Jade and Angel said simotenously.  
"Hey,Soda,we're outta choclate cake," came a voice from the kitchen. A boy of about fourteen walked out. He was probally Soda's little brother, from the look of him.  
"This is my little brother,Ponyboy," said Soda."Ponyboy this is Jade and--"  
"Angel," said Ponyboy," I know. She's the one who was going to cut Katie's throat out."  
Angel giggled. It had been so long since that happened that she'd almost forgotten about it. But obviously some people didn't.  
"Oh,so this is the one," said Soda.  
"Yup," answered Angel. "That would be me. But that was months ago."  
"So,how do you guys know Dally and Johnny," asked Soda.  
"Well," said Jade,"When Dally used to live in New York,we all used to live together. And this guy named Joe lived with us,too. But then Dally and Angel went to Juvie, I got hauled into the police station, and Joe dissapeared. Angel has been to Juvie about twenty something times and I just got out recently. Angel's been living here for some reason, and I couldn't find Joe after I saw him when I got out. Oh,yeah,that reminds me! Here,Angel, Joe wanted me to give this to you."  
She pulled an envelope out of her bookbag and handed it to Angel. Inclosed was four hundred and fifty three dollars and a note. Angel pocketed the money and unfolded the note, which read:  
Angel--  
Here's your share of the loot. Sorry I couldn't give it to you in person and sorry about what happened with the police officers. I should have helped you out back there. Hope everything is alright with you. I'll be in touch, so don't forget about me.  
Yours,  
Joe 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Before Angel knew it, her birthday arrived. December 22. She walked down to the cemetery and stood before a huge grave. The names read: Damian Joesph and Lara Heaven Marquin.   
"Hi Dad," Angel whispered. "Hi Mom. How are you?"  
Of course, there was no answer.  
"Sorry I haven't been to see you...ever. I just never left New York. I know that I haven't turned out to be the daughter that you wanted me to be, but I guess that's what happens when you're an orphan in New York. I would try to change, but I don't really know how I should act. And I like my freedom. I wish that things happened different. I wish that you were still here with me," she whispered, her eyes starting to tear. "But,I know that can't happen. Sometimes I can't even remember what your voices sound like. Forgive me for not turning out the way that you would have wanted. By the way,Mom, I'm seeing this really nice boy. His name is Johnny. We're alike in so many ways that it's kinda weird. We're both outcasts and such. But he's quiet. No one will tell me why, so I don't know.   
"It's so weird that on my birthday that you...well,you know. Sometimes, I wish that I could now go back in time and stop that gunman. I could take him now and you guys would be with me again. Well,I guess I should get going. I've already missed dinner and I still need to run a few errands. I'll come and see you guys again. That's a promise. I love you guys with all of my heart."  
She zipped up her leather jacket and walked down the street. She wasn't giving her full attention to where she was going, but somehow knew. She entered a big building.  
  
A few hours later, she came out of the building and came around the corner. She found Charles was waiting for her and rolled her eyes. He soon fell in step with her.  
"What were you doing in the bank," he asked.  
"That's where I was," she asked, keeping her eyes on the pavement.  
"Don't play dumb. What were you doing, holding it up or something?"  
"Yeah," she replied sarcasticly,"that's what I was doing. Why don't you go home and check on your dog? Maybe I stole him for ransom."  
"Whatever,little girl. But I'm keeping my eyes on you."  
He turned down a different street and she continued on to the street to the floral shop. She bought some flowers and put them on her parents' graves.  
She looked at some houses near Soda and Ponyboy's. Nothing there that looked good to her. She didn't even bother looking at houses on the Socs's side of town. She was assocating with the Greasers so now she was considered as one of them, which was perfectly alright with her since she didn't want to be a stuck-up Soc anyhow. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Soon,Spring was upon Angel and her friends. Charles was still being a jerk and getting was he deserved from Angel (which was usually something like getting spray painted blue,having his dog hung from the ceiling fan with a harness and turned it on,and getting his pants turned bright pink), Angel and Johnny spent alot of time together, Jade and Sodapop Curtis started dating, Dally got hauled in for holding up a gas station (which he actually didn't do),and Angel started staying away from Dotty's house more often. Her and Jade were going to rent a room somewhere and they already had part-time jobs waitressing at Skeeter's.  
Later, Angel worked it out with Inspector Jones so that her and Jade borded at Soda's house. They met Darry, who was very stiff and a no nonsense kind of guy.   
One day,when Jade and Angel were walking up the porch steps at Soda's house, Johnny,Soda,Dally,Ponyboy,and,to Angel's great surprise,Joe came walking up behind them.  
"Joe," asked Angel in great surprise. "What-when-how-where-uh."  
"Gee,Angel,don't go to pieces over someone like me."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"What do you think,dummy. I've stopped by to see you. And harrass Jones a little.But mostly to see you."  
She hugged him tightly. She was so happy. How she had missed Joe over all of the time that they were apart.  
"Hey Jade,don't I get a hug from you?"   
"No," said Jade sarcasticly, "you don't.I hate hugs and I hate giving you hugs." Then she smiled and hugged him also.   
"Oh,hey,Angel.Party at Dan's tonight. Wanna come with," asked Dally.  
"Sure,why not."  
"Who are your friend's,Angel," asked Joe.  
"Oh,that's Dally,that's Sodapop,that's Ponyboy,and this is Johnny," she said,coming to stand by Johnny and holding his hand.  
"What? Oh,I get it. He's your boyfriend. Are you blushing  
,Angel? Good God,she is!"  
Angel laughed and put her forehead against Johnny's upper arm.  
Everyone laughed along with her.   
"Hey,Johnny,how about a walk," Angel suggested.  
"Alright."  
"See ya'll later," Angel called over her shoulder at the guys as they walked away.  
They came to the empty lot where Johnny usually stared at the stars. They laid down on the grass and stared at the clouds.  
"So,is there something that you wanted to talk about," Johnny asked.  
"Actually,yeah," answered Angel, rolling onto her side and proping her head on her hand. "I want to know what's wrong with you."  
"What do you mean," he asked,still looking at the sky.  
"Something happened sometime to make you so quiet and jumpy. I don't know what it is,but I want to know. I know it sounds lame,but I want to know everything about you. Please. I just want to help."  
"Okay," he sighed. "I'll tell you. A few years ago, I was walking down the road, and I noticed this car following me. I started walking faster, but the car just kept coming. Four Socs jumped out of the car and ran me down. They beat the crap outta me and left me half outta it. I guess I was crying, I don't know. Some of the guys found me, and they helped me out."  
"There's something else. I'm not sure,but there's deffinatly something else."  
"Huh?"  
"Is there something going on at home?"  
"Yeah,actually. My dad beats the snot outta me and my mom ignores me unless she's yelling."  
Angel couldn't believe her ears. Even though it was probally true, she couldn't really believe it.  
"So,what about you," Johnny asked.  
"What about me," she asked,looking into his eyes.  
"You haven't always been an orphan. What's your story?"  
"You don't want to know my past."  
"Of course I do. A beautiful girl like you with so much pain in her eyes has a past, and I have to tell you that I also want to know everything about you."  
"Fine. Okay, the first thing that you have to know is that my real name isn't Angel. It may say that on my police report, but that's just something I go by on the streets."  
"What's your real name," he asked.  
"Angelina Rain Marquin."  
"That's a very beautiful name. And it suits you. But so does 'Angel'."  
"Thanks.Okay,well,I was born into a rich family. My mother and father were great people. When my ninth birthday came, my parents took me to New York. We were out late, shopping. They had bought me new clothes for school and toys. Walking out of the shop, a man came up to us. He pulled out a gun and demanded that my father give him all the money he had on him. My father didn't have any more money because he left what he thought that we wouldn't need in the hotel room. My father tried to fight the man, and got a bullet in his brain as the result. He was dead before he hit the ground.  
"My mother commanded that I ran. As I sped off into the night at her command, another shot rang out and I turned just in time to see my mother fall to the ground,all the shopping bags she was carrying scattered around her and one last tear rolling down her cheek. I ran and ran.  
"I was huddled in the space between a dumpster as it began to rain. I'm not sure how long I was there for. But then a boy came walking down the alley. He saw my feet from under the cardboard box. It was Joe. He took me to the place where he hid out and gave me a home. I stayed with him for the rest of my time in New York,mostly. When I wasn't in Juvie."  
"Wow. That's some story. So, why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
"Well,I didn't want people's pity. You and Joe are the only people who know. Please,don't tell anyone. I'll tell them when I think that time is right."  
"Don't worry about it. I won't tell anyone. You can do that when you want." 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Faster and faster. The room became a blur. Plies,tendus,  
entrachats, and pirouettes. Angel couldn't help but spin even faster. She hoped that maybe if she spinned fast enough, all of her worries and problems would go away and she would be magically transported into some far away fairyworld where there were no worries for anyone.  
But even as everything blurred faster,she knew that it wouldn't happen. She still went on and on, the muscles in her legs starting to scream for a break.  
"Haven't seen you dance that fast in a long time," said a voice,  
inturrupting in on her thoughts. Angel stopped spinning and fell to the floor,indian style. Being a dancer, she knew how to fall.  
"Yeah, well, it helps blow off some steam," Angel replied, starting to breathe hard.  
"Makes me dizzy just watching you," said Joe.  
"Well,I guess I'm sorry about that. But I like that speed. Too bad no classical music goes that fast. I guess you can't ask for everything in life,huh."  
"That's right. So,why have you been ignoring Johnny lately?"  
Angel scoffed. "Who? I don't think that I know who you are talking about."  
"Oh,so now you don't know him. He must have done something really bad."  
"Not bad enough for me to slit his throat,unfourtenatly," Angel replied casually.  
"Well,what did he do?"  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
"Well,I want you to talk about it."  
"So?"  
"So,details girl!"  
"Okay,alright. Well,I was walking down the hallway to the water fountain.I saw Johnny and went over to say hi. As I was making my way to him,Katie came up to him. She backed him against some lockers,pressed herself to him, and kissed him like a woman possessed! It was awful."  
"Oh,darling," he said, coming across the gym and pulling her into his arms,just like the brother she always thought him to be.  
"It was so awful," she repeated. "I saw red. I was ready to hurt someone.I didn't really care who,either. I wanted to shut Katie's head in a locker, and for the first time,I almost wanted to hurt Johnny. And that's horrible because I've never wanted to hurt him as long as I've known him."  
"Well, that was very stupid of him. I mean,look at you. You are one of the most beautiful girls I have ever known."  
"Who's the others?," she asked.  
"Jade. But you look fabolous in those pointes and the black leotards and white tights. And you are wonderful at ballet."  
"Jade is better at other types of dancing than me."  
"Well,we can't ask for everything. Jade is a talented dancer, but no one comes close to you at ballet."  
"Yeah,well, I'm just another dumb blonde. I'm clueless to love and the world."  
"That's what happenes when you're raised the way we were. It's not your fault."  
"Yeah,whatever."   
"Not whatever. Come on,dance some more. For me,please. Dally's been looking for you."  
"I don't want to talk to him either."  
"Why?"  
"Because he was kissing Katie also. That girl.......OHHH!"  
"I know,sweetheart.I know.She's just a stupid cheerleader who has it out for you. Her I.Q. is probally lower than room temperature. Don't worry about her stupid self."  
"Right. Start the music please," she said,getting to her feet.  
Sleep Beauty played from the boom box in the corner of the gym. Slowly,Angel started to dance. She really got into the music. She was Princess Aurora, but her prince would have to be imagined.  
Suddenly, the gym doors burts open,and Angel stopped dancing again. Her long legs started to tangle and she staggered sideways. She caught herself before she tumbled to the floor and looked to see who was ruining her preformance. Striding towards her was Dally. She was suddenly furious again. Turning on her heel, she walked back to her bag. She had been in such a rush to get here, she had forgotten to think of where she could have changed. When she got here, that had been no problem since she was the only one here. But now that there was two guys here,she wouldn't even think about taking off her leotard and tights and being seen in her undergarments.  
She pulled one of Joe's t-shirts on and the long black skirt. She didn't bother taking off her white pointes, she just stood up and walked towards Dally.  
When she reached him, he grabbed her arm, but she pirouetted out of his grasp. He made another grab for her, but she would spin away, just out of his grasp. Dally in a rage was frightening, but to push him when he was like that was dangerous. But suddenly, Angel wanted to know what would happen if you did push him.  
"Angel," he shouted as she did a tendus that sent her out of his grasp again,"Come here!"  
"Get bent!," she shouted at him.  
"Not until you tell me why you're blowing me off. And why you're blowing Johnny off."  
"I'm blowing you off because you're--you're." For a minute,she couldn't think of anything to say. But then, she decided to qoute Charles. So she yelled:"Fraternizing with the enemy!"  
"What in the world are you talking about?," he shouted at her,grabbing her fore arm and pinning it to his chest. His face was inches from her's, their eyes blazing with rage.  
"I'm talking about Katie Andrews," Angel proclaimed in a deadly whisper.  
"Who?"  
"Oh,don't you dare act like you don't know who I'm talking about," she shouted,trying to turn away and leave. But Dally pulled her back to him and glared into her eyes.  
"Well,I'm sorry,but I don't know who you're talking about," he said.  
"The head cheerleader. The one with the bleached blonde curly hair that comes to her shoulders."  
"Oh,her. Yeah,now I remember."  
"Well,I'm glad. Kudos for you,Dally."  
"What about her," he asked,still not letting her go.  
"You,kissing her outside the school."  
"Why is that anything that you would get all upset about?"  
"Well,that girl has it out for me. And I also saw her making out with Johnny in the hallway. And then just as I came walking around a corner,I saw her kissing you," she shouted.  
"Oh," he said, his grip going slack. "I didn't know..."  
"Of course you didn't!," Angel shouted, still furious. She turned to walk away, but Dally pulled her back to him and kissed her with great passion. He gripped her chin and didn't let go. Slowly, as if in a trance, her arms slipped up around his neck. How long the kiss went on, Angel wasn't sure. But one thing was certain to her, Dally really knew how to kiss.  
As he pulled away from her, she studied his eyes. They were filled with passion and something that she'd never seen there before. What it was, she couldn't place her finger on it. Behind them, Joe whooped with laughter and cheers.  
"Why did you do that," whispered Angel.  
"Well,I'm not sure. Mainly because it was there to do. But also because I've wanted to do that for a long time. You've been on the streets too long. They were starting to rob you of your kind and loving ways. Go back to Johnny. You're good for each other. You bring him to life like I've never seen him before and he brings out the good and caring part of you. Forgive him."   
He let his hand slowly slip off her chin as he walked away. She watched him go, still shaking from the way he had kissed her. Never had she ever been kissed like that in her life. The blush was still on her cheeks as she made her way back to Soda's house. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
When Angel came in the front door, the smile on her face dissapeared. Soda and Jade were sitting on the sofa talking, Dally was playing poker with Ponyboy, and to Angel's disgust, Johnny. He was the last person she wanted to see. She dropped her bag by the door and sat down in the floor next to Dally. When she had come in, all talking had ceased. Now everyone was looking at her. She made sure not to look at Johnny.  
"Right," said Jade."Soda,I want to talk to you."  
"Well,start talking," he replied with a smile on his face.  
"Upstairs. Now." Jade stood and started walking to the stairs. Soda was close behind. Angel's last glance of them was them running upstairs with Soda chasing her, both giggling.  
"Um,Ponyboy,we need to go see Two-Bit. Let's go." Dally and Ponyboy walked out of the house, leaving Johnny and Angel alone in the living room. Johnny kept trying to get Angel to look at him, and Angel kept avoiding his gaze. What he would give to be a mind  
reader at the moment.  
"So,nice to see you again," he said atlast.  
Angel snorted. "Wish I could say the same,but I can't. If I would never see you again,it would be too soon," she gritted out. In fact, half of her wanted to see him and the other half, the smaller and meaner, less caring half, wanted him to drop dead. That was the half talking now.  
"What are you so mad at me about," he whispered.  
"Why can't you yell at me," she shouted,jumping up from the ground. "Scream at me! Do something! Don't just sit there like a hurt little puppy and look at me with those eyes that touch my soul. When you look at me like that, the better half of me bleeds. And the bad half laughs and says that you deserve whatever you get. But that's not true. You don't deserve any of the pain that you've been made to suffer. You're too kind and caring and sweet for this world. So now, to help me forgive you, let all of that rage that you keep inside out. Break something, I don't care. I'll pay for it. Just don't sit there and look at me with those eyes that can even make Dally care," she yelled in frustration.  
"Do you think I like my life," he yelled,standing up and towering over her. He had a full head over him. "I hate my life! I wish I could just die and get it over with! If I wasn't so afraid of dying,I'd do it myself! When I found you, the only thing I've found that's worth living for, I felt like there was something there that I could rely on, something that would actually be something that could make me forget my troubles and worries, and now you're acting like I don't exist! I can't take it! I love you and I hate this!"  
That was something she never expected to hear. Greasers never let out their feelings like that. And here Johnny had declaired love for her. No one had ever told her that since her parents died. She just stared up into his eyes, searching to see if it was true. And yes,it was. She stood on pointe,grabbed ahold of his jacket collar, and kissed him with all of the love that she felt for him. Suddenly, there was cheering. She looked around. Soda and Jade were standing on the staircase, Jade clapping and cheering, Soda whistling through his fingers. Dally,Joe and Ponyboy were standing in the front door,  
clapping and smiling.  
"It's about time you two made up," said Joe."We were beginning to wonder if Angel was going to let her stubborness ruin everything."  
"Up your's,Joe," Angel said goodnaturedly. They all laughed at that and Angel laid her head against Johnny's chest. Life was as it should be once again. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
The next few weeks went by without a hitch. Nothing really exciting happened. Until one day at school some Socs jumped Soda. Jade and Angel and the gang jumped into it, and Jade pulled a knife on them. As a result, the Socs called for a neighborhood rumble the following week.   
That all happened four days ago. The rumble would take place on Saturday. As it drew closer, the tension between the two groups rose. Fights nearly broke out all over school. Jade and Angel jumped Katie for one of her snide remarks and the outcome was Katie's black eye,broken nose, and a busted lip. She had slapped Jade so hard that her lip split also, and Jade was going to break her arm, just as the teacher showed up. Angel recived a black eye from Katie and Jade's elbow had hit her cheekbone and left a bruise. They both had gotten suspened for seven days, but Katie had gotten the worse end by them ruining her "perfect looks",as she liked to call them.  
  
By Friday, all of the Greasers were high-strung. Angel had just downed seven cups of coffee to try to calm her nerves, but that hadn't helped in the least. Jade was sitting at the table keeping completly silent.  
  
Saturday afternoon was worse. Angel had so many cups of coffee that Ponyboy, who was keeping count just to have something to keep him busy, had stopped at ninety-eight. The coffee maker broke, and Angel, already mad, kicked it across the room, barely missing Ponyboy's head. Jade was walking with Soda, and Ponyboy was pleading with Darry to let him fight tonight. Darry was against the idea.  
"Let the kid fight," Angel huffed as she sat down,upset about the broken coffee maker. "He can't get hurt with all of us keeping an eye out for him."  
"Angel, he's too young to fight."  
"He wants to fight, and I said let him fight, and don't argue with me because I'm armed and dangerous and I want some frickin COFFEE!!!"  
"Well,if you hadn't kicked it across the room, there'd be more coffee. Anyhow, you don't need anymore. You need to lay offa that for a while."   
"Ah,shove it. Well,I'm leaving."  
"Where are you going," asked Darry.  
"Two-Bit's. Gonna ask for the coffee maker. Need coffee. Must have coffee. Coffee is good for me. Coffee is my friend." And with that, she was out the door and walking down the street to Two-Bit's house.  
"That girl has an unhealthy obsession with coffee...." mumbled Darry while he got up to recover what was left of what was once their coffee maker.  
"So,can I fight tongiht," asked Ponyboy hopefully.  
"Yeah,sure,whatever," he mumbled, trying to see if he could fix the coffee maker. But when he did fix it, there was a big dent from where her boot had connected with it. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
It was two hours from the rumble. Everyone was sitting around in Soda's living room. Two-Bit was drinking way too much. Soda was playing cards with Ponyboy, and both were cheating. Darry was sitting in a chair, staring off into space. Jade was watching television. Johnny was sitting on the sofa,glancing at the clock every now and then. And Angel was curled up beside him, resting her head on his chest and her walkman playing "How You Remind Me" just loud enough for everyone to catch snitches here and there. She had had about twenty more cups of coffee over at Two-Bit's,choosing to drink straight from the pitcher.  
Everyone had cleaned up for the fight. Jade had pulled her hair up into a neat bun, put on a black spaghetti top,some straight-legged jeans, and her favorite boots, a pair just like Lara Croft's. Secretly, she had hidden a switch-knife in her right boot.  
Angel was wearing a tight spaghetti top,just like Jade's, a pair of straight-legged jeans with rips under the pockets, some soft white sneakers, and for now, her leather jacket. Her hair was also pulled into a bun.  
All of the guys were wearing almost the same thing: plain t-shirt,jeans,sneakers, and jackets that allowed freedom of movement. Their hair was slicked back with hair grease.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like an eterinty, it was time for the rumble. Angel threw off her jacket and left it on the sofa. Soda and Two-Bit went tearing out the door, whooping and hollering the whole way. They did a bunch of gymnastic tricks all over the yard. Angel performed a few ballet moves, just to limber up. Jade hopped around in circles,screaming at the top of her lungs:  
"Time to kick some Soc a** all over town!" She then ran and jumped on Soda's back. He ran down the road with her still on his back.  
Everyone was doing something to get their blood flowing. Darry started to do some back hand springs. They calmed down a little as they neared where the fight would take place. Jade stared around at all of the Greasers. Her and Angel were the only girls in the fight. Suddenly the Socs started showing up. There were a load of them. Four or five of them were packed into one car.   
One Greaser and one Soc stepped foward to start the fight. Darry was the Greaser. They circled each other for awhile, then Darry swung the first punch. It connected with the Soc's jaw and sent him reeling. The fight was on. Angel and Jade started knocking out Socs right and left. Jade felt her arm being cut, but didn't even look at it. She soon saw the blood flowing down her arm.   
Angel saw Ponyboy getting ganged up on by two huge Socs. She shouted at Darry, got him to look, and them fought her way through the chaos. She finally reached one of the Socs, who had Ponyboy in a head lock so the other could punch him in the stomach. She jumped onto his back and held her hands over his eyes. Then, deciding that it wasn't working quite the way she had planned, she pressed her thumb into the pressure-point on his neck.He released Ponyboy and tried to fight her off of him. Someone hit him hard in the head, and they were sent flying to the ground, the Soc on top of litlle Angel. Someone lifted him off of her and helped her to her feet. She looked up into Dally's eyes. He stilled had the pipe piece that he had used to knock out the Soc in his hands. Giving her a quick nod, he set off and dissapeared in the midst of fighting.   
Jade was kicking some major butt. But now five socs were ganging up on her. She tried to fight some of them off, but they just kept comming. Suddenly, Angel was at her side. They looked at each other. Angel's head was cut just above her eyebrow and bleeding freely, her shoulder had been sliced, her knuckles had been busted, her eye was starting to turn black, and her hair was a total train wreck. Jade wasn't much better off. Her leg was cut, her knuckles were also busted, her forehead was bleeding, her arm was almost broken, she couldn't see out of one eye, her shirt was ripped off one shoulder, and her lip was split. They smiled at each other and started to beat the crap out of those idiot Socs.  
As the Greasers started winning, the Socs filed back to their cars. The Greasers, all a horrible mess, cheered and jumped. Angel and Jade hugged and hopped up and down. Jade kissed Soda, both of the mindless to her bloody lip. But their little celebreation was short lived. Suddenly, the cops started to show up.  
Everyone scrambled. Angel saw Ponyboy run past. But Angel and Jade, who were still hyped up from the fight, stayed to help Darry. Inspector Jones soon spotted her, Jade, Dally and Joe, and yelled for the officers to seize them. Darry grabbed both Angel and Jade and ran away.  
  
Back at the Curtis house,a few people were sitting around and waiting for the others to show up. Everyone here was a mess. Darry had a black eye, broken arm,the other arm was cut up badly, and his cheek had a big slash in it.  
Two bit's shirt was drenched in blood,but weither it was his blood or not, no one knew. His knuckles were busted and he looked throughly tired. Ponyboy had bruises all over and his temple was gushing blood. Jade was cut up all over and bruised. Angel's shirt was ripped off one shoulder,one of her pants leg was in shreds, she was limping on one ankle,but pacing around the door all the same. Johnny,Soda,and Dally still hadn't showed up.  
  
Hours passed and still no sign of them. Jade had taken up Angel's pacing, and Angel was fast asleep, slouched on the sofa. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
It was ten 'o clock the next day. Johnny,Soda,and Dally still weren't home. Everyone was trying to urge Jade to go to the hospital,but she wouldn't,not until Soda got home. The end result was everyone dragging her into the car and holding her there.  
  
At the hospital,Jade was getting her arm stitched up.The nurse was going on about something or the other.  
"...And some officers brought in three boys last night.They were in pretty bad shape,come to think of it.They looked about your age,actually. That one sure did raise caine. All done,dear."  
"What," Jade shouted,jumping off of the table and knocking things off in the process. "What did you just say?"  
"I said 'all done,dear'," the nurse replied,backing away with a frightened look on her face.  
"No,before that," Jade shouted,advancing on the nurse,who was much bigger than Jade.  
"About the teenage boys coming in last night," the nurse asked fearfully.  
"Yes! Did they have long hair with lots of hair grease," Jade demanded.  
"Of course," the nurse said."One of them had a funny name.Something like Cola..."  
"Soda," Jade screamed in question to the shaking woman.  
"Yeah,that's it."  
"And they were hauled into the cooler," Jade asked,still shouting.  
"Yes," the nurse whispered.  
"Darry!," Jade screamed,running out of the room, leaving behind a throughly frightened nurse.  
  
"Are you sure that that's where they are," Darry asked for the ninth time as they drove to the prison.  
"Positive," Jade stated firmly. She turned to see Angel pulling out a pair of brass knuckles and sliding them on her left hand. Before she could say anything, the car stopped and Angel was out the door.  
With Angel walking quickly in the lead,the walked up the drive. When she got to the door,she threw them open with a BANG. All heads snapped around to look at her,but she took no notice. She saw the face she was looking for,and with Jade and Joe right behind her,marched right up to the desk.  
Not uttering one word,Angel grabbed Inspector Jones by the shoulder,wheeled him around,and punched him hard with her left fist. Before he could do anything else,she grabbed his shirt collar and held his face inches from hers.  
"Where's Johnny Cade," she growled.  
"Why should I tell you," he scoffed.  
"Because if you don't,you're going to have a date with your maker."  
This scared Jones and he gladly showed them to the cell where Soda,Johnny,and Dally were being held. Without saying a word,Jade swiped Jones's keys,unlocked the cell and let the three boys out. Angel hugged Johnny tight. He looked so scared. Johnny had a deadly fear of cops.  
As they all walked out of the police station,Jones screamed for them to come back. Angel mearly threw a wad of bills,which was the bail money, onto Jones's desk and walked off. He commanded that they stop or her would shoot, and Joe just gave him the finger. Jones pulled out his gun,cocked it,aimed it at Angel, nnd pulled the trigger.  
She barely had time to turn around. The bullet was flying towards her in a blur. Then Johnny jumped in front of her. It was like time slowed. She saw the bullet hit him,in his chest, and he fell to the floor. Her world seemed to crash down around her.  
Angel's: "JOHNNY!!!!!!!!!" was the last thing he heard. He fell to the floor and everything went black. 


	16. Chapter 16

I just wanted to say thanx to everyone who reviewed on this story and my other one. I never knew how much somthing as simple as a review could mean to someone until I recieved one. I'm happy that so many people like my stories and I'm happy to hear your comments on them. Well,enjoy this chapter!  
  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Angel yawned for about the fifth time that day. She then gave Johnny's hand a slight squeeze,to see if he would respond. Nothing happened. Well,that doctor had said that he might be out of it for awhile. Suddenly,his eyes opened.  
"Hey,Johnnycake," Angel whispered,smiling down at him.  
"Angel," he asked in confusion.  
"The one and only," she replied.  
"Am I in Heaven?"  
Angel chuckled softly. "Nah,you're still among the living. If you were in Heaven,why would I be here?"  
"You're an angel."  
"How are you feeling," she asked concerened.  
"I thought I was dead," he said,his eyes wide with fear.  
"Nah. The doc said that if the bullet had hit two more inches to the right,it would have hit your heart.You're very lucky that Jones's aim sucks."  
"Yeah," he said,managing a smile. He tried to chuckle,but the effort caused him pain.  
"Sshh. You need to rest."  
"You look like you need the rest more than I do," he countered. "How long have I been here?"  
"Three days. It's Wednesday. The gang's been in and out to see you,but you haven't woken up until now. Jones is down the hall."  
"What happened?"  
"After he shot you,everyone went into a rage. We all hurt him bad. He's getting kicked off of the force for attempted murder and they think he may be mentally unstable."  
"Good," Johnny said,his eyes going hard. "How long have you been here," he asked,  
looking her over.  
"I haven't left your side since I got out of my room. Jones managed to shoot me and Jade,also. She got out before me since the bullet was only in her arm. Mine went through my shoulder blade, and it took a long and painful process to get it out. That was Sunday night. They released me Monday morning and I came down here and haven't left since. It's driving people crazy. I had to strap myself to the chair with Dally's belt one day when they tried to drag me out."  
"You should get some sleep," he replied worridely.  
"I'll be fine. Now you sleep."  
"Only if you go get yourself someting to eat," he said stubornly.  
"Deal," she said,shaking his hand slightly. She then kissed his forehead lightly and walked out of the room. Dally was coming her way.  
"Any changes," he asked nervously.  
"He just woke up," she assured him.  
"Thank god!," Dally shouted in happiness. He hugged her and ran down to Johnny's room. She chuckled then went to see if she could find something to eat. And some coffee.  
  
Angel walked back down the hall five minutes later carrying some sweets and a big cup of coffee. When she came into Johnny's room,she saw that the whole gang was there. Johnny looked so happy. She smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed beside him.  
Somone was arguing outside. Everyone stopped their merriment and looked at Johnny. The rest of the gang reconized one voice as belonging to Johnny's mother. Angel walked to the door and poked her head out.  
"I should get to see him,he's my son!,"the little woman cried in outrage.  
"Is there a problem,doctor," Angel asked the doctor.  
"This woman is wanting to see the paitent,and we've been told that he doesn't want to see his parents,but we should let them in."  
"The boy said he doesn't want to see his parents," cried two nurses in unison.  
"He doesn't want to see them," Angel told the doctor.  
"He was delrious when he said that," stressed the doctor.  
"No,he wasn't. Johnny said he didn't wanna see them,and they won't come in unless they go through me," Angel said,coming out of the door all the way.  
"And who are you," asked his mother.  
"I'm Angel,not that it's any of your bussiness."  
"You're the little hussie he's been running around with lately."  
"HUSSIE," Angel screeched. "I'l show you a hussie,you--"  
"Don't you dare talk like that to Angel," Johnny shouted. "She's no hussie. She may be a tough girl,but she's no hussie. You better watch what you call people, and for your information,that's what you are. A heartless hussie who doesn't give a flip about weither I live or die. You probally just came down here to see if I was dead and how much these hospital bills are gonna cost you. You haven't ever cared about me. You can say what you want about me,but don't you dare say one rude word about Angel,or so help me,I'll bash your head in and that's a promise. Now got outta here and I never wanna see you again."   
Everyone just stared at him. No one had ever heard him talk so much at one time. His mother walked off in a huff and the gang cheered him. He smiled and his cheeks reddend.  
  
The days passed mostly the same. Johnny had to stay in the hospital about a month and,unknown to anyone but Johnny,Angel was paying his medical bills. She would come and see him and bring his homework to him in the afternoons and on weekends. She was walking out of the hospital on just such a weekend when she saw a unpleasently familiar face waiting for her by his car.   
"Well,well,lookie who it is. Little Angel,the greaser," Charles taunted.  
"Shove it,Soc," Angel replied,walking away.  
"Better be nice to me. I know a big secret that you wouldn't want any of your greaser pals to know about."  
"What? That I sleep with a teddy bear? Yipee-dee. Better worship the ground you walk on so you don't spill that one," she retorted,her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
"Not that. I know something else. Something that would make everyone of them turn against you."  
"And what would that be," she asked,pretending that she didn't know. But really,in the back of her mind,she was hoping that he wasn't talking about what she thought he was talking about.  
"I know that you,dear Angel,are a Soc," he said with a laugh. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
  
Angel dropped her books and stood frozen. How could he know about that? No one should know.... She qucikly scooped up her books and started laughing.  
"That's the funniest thing I've heard all day,Soc," she said to Charles,not turning to face him. "Now,why would someone like me be a Soc?"  
"I have proof. Bank checks. You're loaded. Plus when you lived here before, which you did and were born here,you lived on the Soc's side of town. You're a soc,born and bred. So I suggest that if you don't want me to tell all of your greaser friends and the other Socs that you take my every command. You'll be my personal slave."  
"What do you want me to do," Angel asked in defeat. He had the proof that he might need. She was a soc,no matter how much she hated the fact.  
  
Charles was a slave driver. It started out that she had to do his homework,since she was so smart. Then she would have to take care of Butch. She would carry his stuff all over school for him, and was late for all of her classes and constantly getting dentention. She had so many times told him where he could shove his stuff, but he still had that blackmail dangling over her head. She wanted to tell the gang herself,but they would never understand.   
Less and less she saw her friends. She didn't have time to see Johnny at the hospital anymore. She couldn't go with Dally to the Dingo. Jade and Joe asked her to go places with them often,but Charles would always come up with something for her to do and she would have to cancel on her pals.  
Finally the day came when Charles had her move out of the Curtis house and back in with him and Dotty. She argued with him,but lost in the end. She removed all of her stuff and when she was asked where she was going, she snapped at Soda,telling him to mind his own bussiness. Charles eventually made her stop seeing Johnny and talking to him at all. She was forbidden from contact with any of her friends. She was totally miserable. And one weekend,she snapped.  
Charles was commanding her to fix him a gormet breakfast,and she finally had enough and threw the frying pan,which was full of scrambled eggs, at him,narrowly missing his head.   
"That's it!," he shouted. "Time for your little friends to find out your big secret!" He ran out of the house and jumped into his car. Speeding down the road,he left Angel sputtering in his wake.  
She ran as fast as she could to Soda's house. Then she remembered that Johnny was coming home today. Charles had the upper hand this time. Now everyone would know about her secret. You've gotta have faith in your friends,Angel,said a voice deep inside.   
  
When Angel reached the Curtis house,she saw Charles's car parked on the curb. Some hoods were lifting the hubcaps and bashing the windows. Angel smiled and yelled at them to keep up the good work.  
She ran in the house without even knocking. She stopped and looked around at everyone. All eyes were on her.  
"What's up," she asked.  
"This idiot here is talking trash about you,Angel," Dally announced,coming to stand beside her.  
"What," she asked.  
"He comes strolling in here like he's something then he's gonna tell us that you're a soc. That's not true. It's stupid."  
Everyone looked at her. She couldn't look them in the eyes so she stared down at her shoes.   
"It isn't true,is it,Angel," Dally asked in a pleading voice. "Tell us it isn't true."  
Angel mumbled something.  
"What's that Angel,we can't hear you," Charles said in a cheerful voice.  
"It's true," Angel croaked miserably. "I'm a soc. My name is Angelina Rain Marquin. I'm rich beyond a person's wildest dreams, and I was born and raised on the West side. Lived there until I was nine. I'm a soc."  
"Angel,it isn't true..." Dally kept repeating,backing away from her.  
"It's true. Joe knows the whole story. Johnny knows it, but I didn't tell him that I was a soc. But you have to believe me,I gave up that life the night my parents were murdered."  
"She's a soc," Two-Bit repeated lamely. "She's been one the whole time. Never even told us."  
"Dally,don't look at me like that," she pleaded with tears running freely down her face. His eyes, they were filled with pain. The only other time she had seen him with that look was when Johnny was shot. She looked around wildly for anyone who believed her. Johnny and Ponyboy had sunk down onto the sofa, Two-Bit wouldn't even look at her,Soda and Jade were looking like they couldn't believe this, Darry's face had no expression, Steve also wouldn't look at her, and Dally still had that look. Charles was grinning like a Chessy cat. They didn't believe her.....That thought registered in her mind.Dally suddenly busted out the door and drove away in his car. No one,she was all alone again. She ran out of the house, followed by Charles's laughter.  
  
Angel ran until her feet wouldn't run anymore. She finally collapsed on a football field. Crying,she turned her face towards the sky and closed her eyes tight.She cried and cried. Her eyes were puffy when she finally stopped. Not moving from that spot for hours,  
she stared up at the sky and watched the clouds go by. Sometime, Dally had came by and laid down to where the top of his head touched her shoulder and her his. They laid there in silence.  
"Why didn't you tell me," he asked miserably,finally breaking the silence.  
"In New York,all of this didn't matter. Socs...Greasers...Those were the good ol' days. I think that we've always been greasers at heart,even before this whole thing started. I'm not sure why I didn't tell you. I would have said something sooner or later....Probally later. Like I said before,I gave up that life long ago. But no one seems to believe me."  
"New York," Dally said in a dreamy voice. "Those were the good ol' days. Never had such fun. I remember it all like it was yesterday. The gang fights..."  
"Juvie...."  
"Being free to do what we wanted...."  
"Us together," Angel said absent-mindedly. She then clamped her hand over her mouth. They had never talked about that since they had broken up. But,after being together for two years, that's not something you'll forget anytime soon.  
"I remember those times. You were so timid and shy back then. Just learning the   
ropes. Anything that I would ask you to do,you'd do it,no problem.Why was that?"  
"Hero-worship," Angel replied. "I looked up to you. I thought you and Joe were the most amazing people in existance. To me,you could walk on water and so much more."  
"You really loved me back then,didn't you," Dally asked,turning his head and looking into her eyes.  
"Yes. I loved you more than anything. And then you left. It broke my heart to see you go,and I became bitter because of it. Then Joe shook some sense into me, telling me that I should just forget about you and get on with my life because you were never coming back. And you didn't."  
"I was turning you into something that wasn't you. You're a good person,and I was corrupting you. I loved you so much,and I still do. Now Johnny has you. You bless his life. His face lights up when you walk into a room. The same thing used to happen to me. When I ran into you when you were walking to school that day,I thought that life was giving me a second chance with you. But then you said you were with Johnny. Now I have to suffer, seeing you with him,wishing it was me instead. But Johnny loves you more than the waking world. And I'm sure that you feel the same about him. Just promise me that somewhere,deep in your heart,there will be a place for me, for all time."  
"I promise," Angel said, smiling. "But the others....."  
"It'll take time for them to understand. Just stay away from them for awhile. Play out the Soc role. You can be our little spy,huh?"  
"Do you hate me," she asked fearfully. Dally and Johnny and the greasers meant the world to her. If even one of them hated her,she couldn't live with herself.  
"How could I hate you? I don't hate you and I never have. I bet Johnny doesn't either. Just give them some breathing room and time to adjust to this."  
"Why did you leave me there by myself if you believe me," she asked,her eyes glazing over.  
"That hit me hard. I probally shouldn't have left and it bugs me something awful that I abandoned you."  
"Dally," she said,trying to hold back her smile,"you're caring. Gloy,I never thought I'd see the day when Dallas Winston actually spoke aloud about his feelings!"   
"Don't you go telling everyone all over tarnation that I have a soft spot for some people. I have a reputation to protect,you know?"  
"You ever gonna get married," she asked,going serious again.  
"Maybe,maybe not. The way I see it,I don't need some broad telling me what to do and tying me down my whole life. Guess I won't."  
As he stood and helped her to her feet,a Mustang pulled up on the field. Six big Scos climbed out and started walking towards Angel and Dally. Among them was Charles.  
"Is this her," one soc asked Charles,pointing at Angel.  
"Yup," Charles nodded."And this is the guy that filled her head with junk," he said,  
pointing at a very confused but angered Dally.  
"What are you babbling about," Dally growled.  
"You've stolen one of our women,grease," one of the socs shouted. "She's coming back with us."  
"I doubt that," Dally said. Angel could see it in his eyes. He would fight them. He made a grab for her wrist,but the soc who had talked to Charles was too quick. Angel was hauled behind his back before she could even think. Another soc held her arms behind her back. Dally swung and his fist connected with a soc's jaw. The fight was on. Angel was screaming at the top of her lungs.  
"Shut her up," someone yelled. "For the love of God,shut her up. Gloy,but she's a pretty thing."  
The guy holding her clamped his huge hand over her mouth. Dumb move. She opened her mouth and bit down as hard as she could. The soc howled in pain and suddenly released her. She caught a glimpse of his hand. There were bloody teeth marks that cut through two layers of skin. Angel decided that it was probally a good idea to get off the ground before someone stepped on her or kicked her. She quickly joined Dally, swinging punches and blocking those she could.   
She saw Charles come up behind Dally. She screamed for him to move. Too late. Just as he turned and started to move,Charles pulled out a knife and stabbed Dally. Angel let out a blood-curtling scream. Dally fell to the ground,clutching the knife hilt. The socs scattered. Someone grabbed her,but she kicked them in the groin and ran to Dally's side. Vaguely,she heard the socs yelling and the car drive away.  
"Dally," she asked,pleading,putting his head in her lap. "Please answer me. Dally?"  
"Yeah,I hear ya," he said. He was bleeding bad. Angel had never seen so much blood in her life. She felt like she was going to be sick.  
"It's gonna be alright,Dally," she said assuringly,trying to make herself believe the same thing. Tears were running down her face again.  
"It'll be alright," he said. "Just don't leave me here," he pleaded.  
"Help!," she screamed. "HELP! SOMEONE! HELP US!"  
Luckily,someone heard her. Soda,Darry,Ponyboy,Jade,Two-bit,Johnny,and Steve all came running. They rushed towards them.   
"What happened," someone asked.  
"Some socs came and jumped Dally,trying to take me. Someone pulled a knife and stabbed Dally," she managed through her tears. She held Dally's hand. He gave her's a ressuring squeeze.  
"I'll be alright," he said,trying to smile. "This is nothing. Remember that time when that police officer shot me in the head? No one thought I'd live,but I did. Are ya gonna give up hope on me yet?"  
"No," she said,smiling through her tears and sniffling once more. She knew she shouldn't be crying in front of the gang. Greasers shouldn't let their feelings show,a voice said to her. Screw you, was her response to that. Someone ran to call 9-1-1. Soon the ambluance arrived and they put Dally on a stretcher. The peramedics wouldn't let her ride with Dally.   
"You better live through this,Dally," She shouted as they closed the door. "If you don't I swear that I'll never forgive you!"  
As the ambulance drove away,tears still silently rolled down her cheeks. Someone placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Johnny looking at her with pity. But she didn't care. She collapsed into his embrace and cried into his jeans jacket.  
"It's gonna be alright," he kept saying,stroking her hair. "Dally's a tough guy. He won't give up."  
Not hearing his words, Angel shut her self up in her mind. She didn't cry anymore and she didn't talk. She looked up at Johnny. Tears were welling up in his eyes,but he was trying his best to hold them back. Tenderly,she wiped them away. He hugged her tightly. They walked back to Soda's house and drove to the hospital. Angel was quiet and reserved the whole way. She rested her head on Johnny's shoulder and stared off into space. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
Dally was in critical condition. There was internal bleeding and no one was allowed to see him. They were all sitting in the waiting room, waiting for some news. Two-Bit and Darry were sitting on one small sofa, Steve,Jade,Soda and Ponyboy were sitting on another, Johnny was sitting in an armchair,and Angel was sitting on a bench, still staring off into space. Jade jumped up and started pacing fitfully. Angel was lost in her own world.  
The thoughts running through her head were jumbled up. She blamed herself for this. She had gotten Johnny shot before, and now Dally was like this because of her fued with Charles. It was all her fault. All her fault....  
The doctor came into the room. Before anyone could do anything, Jade started drilling the doctor for answers. She was already high strung. Her hair was a mess and she needed sleep. Messing with her wasn't the wisest thing to do right now.  
Angel didn't catch a word of what the doctor was saying. She stood and strod towards the room where Dally was. The doctor and several nurses suddenly blocked her way. She reached in her pocket and pulled out a switch blade. It gleamed in the lights overhead. It's pearl handle was smooth in her hand. Carved on one side was the word "Angel" in facny cursive and carved on the other was the picture of a beautiful young woman with flowing hair and dazzling wings. This was Angel's second most prized possession.  
"Touch me, and I swear, I'll slit everyone one of your throats so fast, you won't know what hit ya," she growled. The hospital people immedatly moved. She burst through the doors and didn't pay a bit of mind to the people scattering around her. Only when she reached Dally's bedside did she put the blade away.  
"Dally," she pleaded. "Please, say something. Please....." She then laid her head on Dally's chest and started crying all over again. Vaguely, she wondered where all of these tears were coming from. She should have been all cried out by now. Feeling someone stroke her hair, she looked up.  
Dally's eyes were open and he was looking at her. He was trying to smile through his obvious pain. There was an I.V. on his left hand and he was breathing only by a resporator. It made Angel's heart bleed to see him this way.  
"Angel," he said in a raspy voice. He didn't really sound like himself. She was a bit scared of him. But she didn't pull away. She just looked at him, transfixed on his face.  
"Hi," she whispered, afraid to do something too sudden or speak too loud in fear that she might accidently break him. He looked too fragile. "How are ya?"  
"Gloy," he whispered. "Look at me. How do ya think I am,kitten?"  
She smiled at his pet name for her. No one had called her that in years, ever since Dally had left New York.  
"I think that you're doing alright and that you'll be better in the mornin'," she lied, trying to make herself believe it.  
"Tuff enough, kitten, tough enough," he whipered. He smiled at her. Suddenly, he clamped his eyes shut and the machines started beeping like mad.  
"What's wrong," she kept screaming. It took seven doctors and ten nurses to get her out of that room. Hours they spent in there. Angel stood in front of the door, staring at it. Finally, a different doctor came out. She backed him against a wall and pulled out her switch.  
"What the hell's wrong with him," she asked in a deadly whisper.   
"He's lost alot of blood. If he doesn't get a blood transfusion, he'll die. He might even if he does," the doc replied cooly. Angel stuck the blade to his throat.  
"If he dies, you're gonna join him. Give him a blood transfusion," she commanded.  
"It's not that easy. He has a rare blood type. It's AB negative O. Not many people have it and we have none in our blood vaults. The closest hospital that has that blood type will take about seven days to get here. We don't have that long. He needs it within the next forty-eight hours or we'll lose him."  
Angel thought. She tried to recall her blood-type. Not being able to remember, she pulled out her wallet and found her medical card. And low and behold, her and Dally's blood types matched.  
"I'm a match," she informed the doctor. She felt so relieved. Then the doctor busted her bubble.   
"We can't take enough from you to give to him. It'll be unsafe for you. We need about two or three people. The blood type O will also work in this case. How about the rest of you?"  
"I've got type O," Jade piped up.  
"I've got AB negative O," Johnny admited.  
"Perfect," said the doctor. "We should have enough now. You two go with the nurse, she'll get you a room," he said,addressing Angel and Johnny admited.   
"What about me," questioned Jade.  
"You come with me. We won't have to draw as much blood from you as we will from them," the doc explained.   
Angel and Johnny followed a dumpy nurse to a vacant room. She assigned them their beds and instructed them to wait for furter instructions. Angel looked at Johnny. He looked a bit scared, but no longer was that suspicous look in his eyes. Angel felt herself shaking.   
"Cold," Johnny asked,looking her over.  
"Naw," she said. "Scared to death of hospitals. Never did like them. Alot like clowns."  
"You're scared of clowns," he asked,laughing.  
"Naw, just trying to make ya laugh," she answered truthfully. He grinned crazily at her. "You're nuts," she said, trying to sit down on her bed. It was too high. "Why do I have to be so short," she whined.  
" You're a cute little thing,though," he said,still wearing that crazy smile.  
"Ah,shut it, Cade," she said good-naturedly.  
"Saucey bit of baggage, aren't ya," he asked. She laughed at that. Before she could say anything in response, another nurse came in.  
"Teenage love," she said with a sigh. She handed them each one of those hospital gowns and pulled back their curtains so they could change into them. Grumbling, Angel climbed up onto the bed and sat on the edge.  
"Make yourself comfy, dear," the nurse said. "You're gonna be here for awhile. What an honorable thing to do for your friend."   
"When you're a JD,your friends are the only things that you really have. Ya have to stay by them no matter what. Dally'd do the same for any of us, probally. I know he'd do it for Johnnycake over there," Angel said pointing at Johnny.  
"Yeah, he'd do it for you,too," Johnny said.  
"Tuff enough," Angel said. Those were the last things Dally had said to her. Shivering, she climbed under the thick covers, trying to get warm. The nurse gave both her and Johnny a tranqulizer saying that they would need it later.  
  
After about ten minutes, a doctor and a few nurses came in. The hooked Johnny and Angel up to I.V.s. Angel felt sleepy. There was something else. The feeling that something else was wrong. The machines that they had hooked her up to started beeping, just like Dally's. The doctor and nurses shouted. More people rushed to her side. The world became a blur around her. Johnny was calling, no yelling,her name. Angel saw some nurses holding him down. She tried to reach for him, but didn't make it. She was struggling to stay awake. She wouldn't give up. But in the end, the darkness claimed her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ooohhhhhh, a cliff hanger. I love doing that! ^_^ I wonder what's gonna happen next. Don't you? Well,you'll have to wait to find out. I'll try to update this soon, but I feel like only one person is reading this =( . Please, tell me you're not. Review,my friends, review.  
Later days and until next time! 


	19. Chapter 19

Okay,I'm having a blast writting this story. You people are so worried about Angel's health. I'm touched. Really,I am. I've got writter's block on another of my stories,and it's starting to suck. But my other story is a smash hit. Someone even put it on their Favorite Stories list! Wow,I'm surprised that people like my stuff. Can someone tell me how to add stories to my favorite stories list? Please? Well,here's chapter 19! Enjoy.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Angel's POV)  
The world was dark. Vaguely, I heard people talking now and then. I was fighting to come back to reality. I felt so weak. What had happened? All that I remembered was the machines beeping and then there was darkness. I wanted to cry out for someone to save me. I wanted Johnny. I wanted to hear his voice. I wanted to look into Dally's eyes again. I wanted to see Joe and Jade and the others. I needed to know weither I was dead or not.   
Where was everyone? Why couldn't I open my eyes? Why couldn't I move at all? WHAT WAS WRONG WITH ME? These questions kept running through my mind. I was scared to death and I hated it.  
How long all of this went on, I didn't know. Then, I finally had enough strength to open my eyes. I looked around slowly. That simple action cost me percious energy. I was in the hospital. A new wave of fear rushed over me. How long had I been here? Then my eyes landed on someone sitting in a chair beside my bed with their head resting by my hip. I couldn't see exactly straight and the colors were distorted. I couldn't focus either. So, naturally, I wasn't sure who it was. It wasn't Jade, unless she had cut her hair short, so it had to be one of the guys. I tried to move my hand to touch their elbow. I was so weak. Even those few centimeters that I had to move to touch them used up my energy. The person stirred and looked around. Though their face was turned towards me, I still couldn't reconize them. They hugged me and I breathed in their aftershave. I had smelled it too many times not to know who it was. Johnny.......  
"Angel," he said,squeezing me a little too tight. "You're awake. Don't try to talk. I shouldn't even be in here, talking to you. They don't want you getting all juiced up and passing out again."  
I tried to smile at him, but couldn't. My poor Johnny. He looked like he hadn't eaten in days and there were little circles under his eyes.   
"Rest," he said. "You need your sleep. I'll be here as often as I can. Just sleep now."  
I let my eyelids close and drifted off again. I was glad that I wasn't dead. But there was something wrong. There was something that Johnny wasn't telling me. I felt it in my bones.  
(Johnny's POV)  
I watched Angel fall asleep again. She looked so sad,lying there like that. The doctors weren't telling us what was wrong with her. But they had said something when I was in here,half asleep. But I couldn't tell Angel. I knew how much that talent meant to her. Joe had told me about it, that it was the only thing that Angel really had while they were in New York. If I told her,it would crush her and she would surely die. But maybe that wouldn't happen. Maybe the doctors were wrong. Angel could do amazing things, I knew she could. She would prove them wrong.  
(End of POV)  
  
The next time Angel woke up, she was strong enough to talk. Dally was there this time. He was staring out the window when she opened her eyes. She smiled.   
"Dally," she whispered. He jerked around and stared at her. Then he rushed to her side and grabbed her hand.  
"Angel," he breathed,tears running down his face silently. He looked like he didn't know quite how to cry. She brushed one away gently with her forefinger.  
"How ya doin'," she asked.  
"I'm fine,kitten. Just fine. How are you feelin'?"  
"I feel like crap," she answered truthfully. "But things could be worse. What happened yesterday?"  
"Yesterday," he repeated in confusion. "You were asleep for about three months before you woke up and saw Johnny. That was a week ago now."  
"Three months?!"  
"Yeah, guess I should call ya Sleeping Beauty instead of kitten,huh," he asked.  
"Don't you dare," she said good naturedly.  
"I won't," he assured.  
"Now," she said seriously,"tell me what happened to me."  
"No one's exactly sure about that. The docs figure that your body had some kinda reaction to the tranqulizer and you went into shock. By the way, thanks for your help."  
"It's no trouble. Anytime you need some more,just ask. There's something else wrong. Tell me," she pleaded.  
"I shouldn't--," Dally started to say as the others came in, followed by a doctor. They all hugged her gently, as if they were afraid of hurting her.  
"Would you like to sit up," the doctor asked. "You're strong enough now if you want to sit up."  
"Yes,please," she said. The doctor sat the bed up to where she was in a sitting postion. She felt dizzy at first but then she got over it. She noticed the I.V. was still in her hand, but she was breathing on her own now, unlike when Johnny had visited.  
"Now, Ms.Marquin, you're a dancer,are you not," the doctor asked.  
"Yes," Angel said,proud that they had noticed.  
"And I'm sure that you want to know what happened." Angel nodded. The doctor continued. "Well,the tranqulizers that were injected into your body were rejected and accepted at the same time. Your body became confused and shut down from both that and over-whelming emotions. Something went wrong, and your legs won't function for a while. Maybe never. I'm sorry,Ms.Marquin."  
"What are you saying," Angel said,not quite getting this. It didn't even feel like this was happening to her.  
"You might never dance again. You may walk, but dancing isn't looking good," the doctor said grimly.  
Everyone looked at Angel. Tears ran down her face. She couldn't believe this. She prided herself on dancing. It was her life. She'd spent so much time perfecting it that it seemed impossible that she would never dance again. And she may never walk again.... Why? She started to try to say something,but she passed out again.  
  
The next time Angel woke up, she was all alone. She felt weak again. She was still in the hospital. She wanted out. Then she remembered what the doctor had said about her not dancing and maybe never walking again. Dally and Two-Bit came in and smiled at her. She didn't return the gesture.  
"Hey,kitten," Dally said. "You gave us a scare there. How are you? Can you talk?"  
"Barely," she said. She couldn't say more than one word at a time.  
"Well,how's life treating you," Two-Bit said cheerfully.  
"Bad," she said.  
"Poor kitten," Dally said. Great,now she had their pity. She didn't want it. She hated pity.  
"Home," she asked hopefully.  
"They aren't sure when you can leave," Dally said, rubbing the back of his head. Angel could see the stubble of colorless beard on his chin. He needed a shave and some sleep.  
"Please," she begged.  
"I'll see what I can do," Dally said. "Now,you sleep. You're as pale as a sheet."  
"No," she stated firmly.  
"Suit yourself," Two-Bit said.  
"Johnny," Angel asked.  
"He's fine. That kid is gonna worry himself grey over you," Two-Bit said.  
"Dancing," she asked hopefully. They both looked away. So,she really wouldn't dance again. Well, she thought, I'll prove them wrong.  
"Home," she asked again.  
"We already told you about that," Dally said.  
"Home," Angel said firmly.  
"There's nothing I can do about it," Dally said.  
"Home.Now," Angel managed. Dally sighed and walked out of the door. Two-Bit smiled.   
"What," she asked.  
"You," he said, chuckling lightly. "You've got that guy wrapped around your little finger."  
"No," Angel said.  
"Yeah," Two-Bit said. "You do. Weither you know it or not. He'd jump off a cliff if you asked him. You should have seen him when he heard about what you did, just to help him. He said all sorts of stuff. Mostly how dumb you were to save him. He said that you shouldn't have been that stupid. And he cussed up a storm. When he saw you lying in that bed,he came as close to crying as I've ever seen him. He couldn't get along without you or Johnny. I swear I don't think he could. Him and Johnny almost went to pieces. Jade has been in a fit. She almost got hauled in for pulling a heater on a doc."  
"What," Angel asked,her eyes widening.  
"It wasn't loaded. She was just carrying it to use for a bluff. The socs are jumping us right and left. They almost beat the tar outta me and Jade. Can't walk no where's by yourself anymore. They're miffed about something.  
"My fault," Angel said.  
"Naw," Two-Bit drawled. "It's not your fault. It's the soc that stabbed Dally that started this. It's all his fault."  
"Charles," Angel whispered.   
"What," Two-Bit asked.  
"Charles," Angel repeated louder. "Charles McPhearson."  
"Glory,are you serious?"  
"Positive. Saw it." Angel remember that like it was yesterday. She was so mixed up. She didn't even know what day it was.  
Dally came back into the room with some nurses and a doctor. One of them was pushing a wheelchair. The doctor handed her some clothes. She didn't reconize them.  
"Clothes," she asked.  
"My sweatshirt and a pair of Johnny's pants. Johnny was the littlest one of us," Dally explained.  
"My clothes," she asked.  
"The doc said not to let you wear those jeans. Say's they're too tight for your legs. Not good for them," Two-Bit said.   
"Bra," she asked,embarrassed. Why did she have to ask?  
"Don't got one," Dally said,blushing slightly.  
"Jade," Angel said. Her throat was starting to hurt from all of this talking. She would have to work on talking later. Her voice was starting to sound hoarse from lack of use.  
"I'll be back," Dally said.  
True to his word,Dally returned with one of Jade's bras in his pocket. He looked embarrassed to be carrying the rose pink thing around. He handed it to her quickly.  
"This isn't anything you haven't seen before," she said,finally managing a whole sentence. Two-Bit and Dally laughed. She decided not to try that again for awhile. Single words were enough of a strain without having to add whole sentences on top.   
The doctor pulled back her drapes. She was having trouble. She got the bra on fine, but she was too weak to manage much more. She asked the nurse for help.   
"Belt," she asked Dally. He pulled one out of his pocket. He had to put it on for her. It was too big, so Two-Bit pulled out his switchblade and made a new hole. Angel had gotten skinnier. Her arms and legs looked so small. She tried to stand up, but quickly fell over. Luckily, Two-Bit and Dally caught her. So,she couldn't walk, much less stand? Angel's spirit broke then and there.   
They sat her in the wheelchair and she didn't say a word. Dally pushed her down the hallway and into a waiting room. The rest of the gang was there. They looked happy to see her. Angel smiled weakly, still saying nothing. They took her back to the Curtis house and sat her in an armchair at first. She wasn't hungry and took none of anything they offered her.  
"The doc says that when you can put a whole sentence together with ease that you can start rehabilitation to walk again," Dally told her. Angel's eyes widened. She would be walking again! She smiled at him. She simply couldn't wait.   
  
It took another month for Angel to regain enough strength to talk again. She had spent most of her time awake, burning energy, because she was suffering from depravation from coffee. She hadn't had any for about five months. Darry said that she probally should drink any because it would wreck her nerves now. But Johnny, Dally, Soda, Two-Bit and Jade started giving her some now and then, when Darry wasn't around or not looking. She finally had enough energy to talk up a storm. And she let everyone know right off the bat.  
It all happened one night while everyone was sitting around the Curtis house. Soda and Steve were playing poker, Jade was arm-wrestling with Two-Bit, Ponyboy and Johnny were watching television, Joe was asleep, Darry was reading the paper, and Angel was simply sitting in her wheelchair,reading "The Tell-Tale Heart" by Edgar Alan Poe. She was really getting into the book and forgot about everyone around her. That is, until someone let out a whoop of laughter. Angel screamed and threw the book in the air. Everyone looked at her.  
"Don't do that," she screamed at Soda and Steve. She leaned down and grabbed the book.  
"She said a whole sentence," said Soda.  
"Yes,I said a whole sentence,Soda. What did ya think I did? Squwak? And another thing,don't do that when I'm reading. It scares me something awful. And speaking of reading, I'd like to know where all of my books keep dissaperaing to. I'd like to read them, but when I do,they're never there. And you," she said,pointing at Darry,"since you're the only person who knows how to drive around here, I need you to take me to the doctor's tomorrow. I'm taking him up on that deal. I'm gonna be rid of this wheelchair if it's the last thing I do!"  
"Why don't ya keep it," Two-Bit joked. "You look good in it."  
"You keep mouthin off like that,and you'll be the one needin' it, Keith Mathews," Angel called over her shoulder while she rolled towards the kitchen for some water.  
"She's definatly ready to walk if she's dishing out insults like that," Dally said.  
"I heard that," Angel called from the kitchen. Everyone laughed.  
  
The next few weeks, Angel was slowly being taught to walk again. She thought that this was a stupid idea because a seventeen-year-old girl like her doesn't just forget how to walk. But she'd been strubbon and tried to walk on her own,refusing help, and had fell. The nurses came to help her, but she refused. She didn't need their help. They got Johnny to help her, since he was the only one Angel would let near her during her lessons.  
"You're doing great,honey," he congradulated as she finally took a step without falling.  
"Thanks,Johnnycake," she said. She then turned her attention back to walking. With enough practice,she'd be able to start ballet again. She'd have to start from scratch again, but it would be worth it to be able to dance again.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay,I ran outta ideas for now. I'm getting close to finishing this story. ::starts to cry:: But never fear. My friend will be writting a sequel to my story. It will be Jade centered. But the whole gang will hopefully be in on it. She's writting it now, and I'm loving it. It's great and I hope she'll have some more chapters done so I can read. Well,Later Days, Loyal Readers! 


	20. Chapter 20 final chapter

Disclaimer- Okay, as you know, I only own the characters that I named in the first few chapters. Unfourtantly, this will be the last chapter in this story. *Wipes away a solitaire tear that was rolling down her cheek.* I'd like to take this time to say that I wholeheartdly thank all of those wonderful people who helped with this story and reviewed on it. Thanks, you guys, you're the best. I'm sad that this story has to come to an end. I know that if I tried to write more, that I'd just be dragging it out and it would be horrible. So, sadly, this is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writting this.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 20  
(Final Chapter)  
  
(Angel's POV)  
  
As I look back, I stille can't believe that it was only a few years ago that I left New York. It seems like I've known the greasers. Maybe I knew them in a past life or something. Anything's possible.  
  
Right now, Dally is in the cooler. Yes, again. Him and Tim Shepard got busted for fighting on a public street. So called disturbing the peace, I guess. They are friends again and will be out in a couple more weeks.  
  
The Curtis boys, Two-Bit and Steve are normal. Or as normal as they can be. Steve and Two-Bit got jumped by some socs whne they were walking home last week, but no one got hurt badly.  
  
Soda and Jade are still together, in case you're wondering. They're so cute together when they're sitting on the sofa, watching Mickey Mouse or something, and Jade's head is leaning on Soda's shoulder.  
  
Guess what! I have fully recoverd from the blood transfusion accident. And after pushing my self to the brink of self-destruction, I regained my dancing skills! I even performed in "The Nutcrakcer" at Christmas. The whole gang was there. Dally almost cried at the end. Like I said, almost. It was funny, but a bit embarrassing, to see them sitting in the front row, cheering like that.  
  
I moved back into the Curtis house,also. It was dumb to let Charles run all over me like that. But he got the message that he shouldn't mess with me after he found his bedsheets in shreds and the rest of his room trashed. I left him a not that simply stated not to mess with Angel in red lipstick on his mirror. I think he got the message, don't you?  
  
Johnny has become more....social these days. He talks alot more, also. He actually told Two-Bit where he could shove one of his jokes one day! Can you believe it?   
  
And Johnny and I..........  
  
(End of POV)  
  
The front door to the Curtis house opened and someone yelled, "Hey".  
Angel walked into the livingroom to see Johnny standing at the door.   
"Hey," she said, walking over and kissing his cheek.   
"Wanna go for a walk," he asked.  
"Sure," she responded, lacing her fingers in his.  
  
They walked back to the lot and Johhny streched out on the grass. Angel sat down beside him, staring up at the clouds.  
"You know," he said in an off-hand voice,"I always used to dream of a beautiful blonde angel who would save me from this train-wreck I call my life. In the last dream, the angel told me that a girl who will be just like her would be coming to me soon."  
"I'll be that girl," Angel said. As soon as the words escaped her mouth, Johnny grabbed her waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss.  
"You already are,my sweet Angel," he said breathlessly. "It was always you."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, what do you think? *Tears of joy run down her face*. You people can't imagine how much this story means to me and to have you people review it and know that you like it means almost the world to me. I've got nothing but good reviews on this story, and I'm overjoyed. Again, thanks to everyone who helped me with this. Even those who helped in little ways. And thanks also goes out to my reviewers. I couldn't be without ya'll.   
  
Later Days,   
Angel 


End file.
